There is a need in the market for highly filled polymeric concentrates or masterbatches. Today, depending on the type and attributes (e.g., specific gravity, surface area) of the filler, it is difficult to produce polymeric concentrates at levels greater than about 80 weight % or 50 volume % filler using conventional melt processing techniques. Around and above these loading levels the viscosity of the polymeric concentrate becomes too high and can ultimately torque out (viz., stall) the processing equipment. It is also difficult to maintain consistency in the final product when feeding fillers at such loading levels, especially in low bulk density materials. Lastly, the break up and dispersion of additives in the polymeric concentrates becomes more pronounced as the loading level of fillers increases, which can lead to poor performance in the end product.